The present invention relates to a lipstick with a replaceable waxstick and includes a spiral tube having an inner surface, a spiral groove formed in the inner surface and a slotted sleeve extending in the spiral tube for relative rotation thereto and having at least one axial slot. An end piece closes one end of the the spiral tube. A replaceable case for receiving a waxstick is inserted through the one end into the slotted sleeve and the spiral tube, when the end piece is removed. The case has at least one boss, movable through the at least one slot and engageable in the spiral groove upon insertion of the case, and a grip portion. The case is axially displaceable between two end positions. The grip portion, when the case is in its lower end position extends beyond the location of the end piece in the tube.
The present invention is not limited to lipstick, but also relates to means where the waxstick consists of a deodorant material or any other cosmetic material.
In the described lipstick, the waxstick is replaced together with the case, so that a continued use of the lipstick without the waxstick case and the waxstick (i.e, the mechanics of the lipstick), is possible with a plurality of cases and waxsticks. In this case, the waxsticks are available to the user together with the waxstick case, with the waxstick being fixedly secured in the case. The user has nothing to do with placing the waxstick in the case. When a waxstick is replaced, the case of a previous waxstick is thrown away. The replacement is effected in a simple manner--the end piece is manually removed by the user who then grips the grip portion of the case and withdraws it. The user then takes another case with a waxstick by its grip portion and inserts it into the slotted sleeve and the spiral tube. Thereafter, the user takes the end piece and closes the lipstick. The end piece serves as a stop for the case during the displacement thereof in the tube. The end piece can be secured in the tube by a clamp connection, a bayonet catch or snap connection.
French patent 1,051,382 discloses a lipstick of the above-described type in which the case with a waxstick before insertion remains totally unprotected. There is no disclosure of how the waxstick is made and is placed into the case. It can be possibly derived that the waxstick is made independently of the case and then is placed into the case. The grip portion of the case is formed by a tongue projecting from the closed bottom of the case. Manufacturing of waxsticks independently of cases and their subsequent insertion into the cases, involves additional costs. Further, the waxstick in this case remains unprotected until the case with the waxstick is inserted into the lipstick tube.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is a lipstick in which a case unit, comprising a case with a waxstick and a stick cap for protecting the waxstick, is used.